


To Make You Mine

by valis2



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valis2/pseuds/valis2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick would do anything to make Cody his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Make You Mine

To make you mine,  
I would fly to the five mile limit and beyond,  
till there was nothing but fumes,  
till the rotor failed and dropped me into the sea.

To make you mine,  
I would take on all comers,  
fight with tooth and fist,  
spit in the tiger's eye.

To make you mine,  
I would pull out every tree in the forest by its roots,  
climb to the edge of the world,  
grab a crackling star with my bare hands.

To make you mine,  
I would empty the sea,  
pour out the sorrow in your heart,  
take every tear from your eye.

To make you mine,  
I would walk through the flames barefoot,  
crush live coals under my toes,  
cradle the naked fire to my chest.

To make you mine,  
I would go back to the jungle,  
swim the river of blood,  
walk the path of the ghosts.

I would do all of this and more  
if you would be mine,  
warm under my hand,  
open,  
if you would  
give me your breath,  
that light  
in your eyes,  
your first thought of the morning,  
your last thought of the evening.


End file.
